Things Change
by Dreamer06
Summary: Some of GH's current potential couples find their way to each other, but not with out some road blocks along the way. (Rexis, Casper, JaSam) Updated...finally lol
1. Chapter 1

**Things Change**  
  
**Author's Note: Hey everyone.... I always seem to start a fanfic and never get around to finishing them, but I'm going to make a huge effort to work on this fanfic until it is completed. I have all summer to write in this fanfic, so I'm pretty confident that I can put together a halfway decent fanfic to read.  
  
Pairings? Triangles?...  
  
Well, this fic is a Rexis (Ric and Alexis) fanfic, a LoLo (Lois/Lorenzo) fanfic, a Jamson (Jason/Sam) and a Casper (Courtney and Jax) fanfic all wrapped up in one lol.  
  
I'm not sure where this fanfic is going to go, but I really see potential for these four pairs so I wanted to write a fanfic with them in it. Storylines will develop along the way.  
  
Other characters will be in here from time to time for storyline purposes  
  
One thing that's a tad bit different from current events on the show is that Nikolas is back to being Nikolas, but Nem aren't together. (I'm not much of a Nem fan anymore) Just thought I'd let everyone know that in case there are questions, as Nik will interact with Alexis later on.**  
  
**And...one more quick thing......** _Things that are written like_ _this_ **mean that the character is thinking that part.**

**With all of that said...enjoy! And don't forget to review :D**

* * *

Alexis Davis flipped another page of paperwork, which seemed to have taken over her desk. There were documents after documents, which all required either her: revision, signature, or approval. She already planned on being her for a long while. Sighing in annoyance, as some papers had somehow gotten out of order, Alexis glanced over at her clock. 7:30 pm...she should be home, with her daughter...not at work signing a bunch of papers that didn't possess too much importance to her life. Alexis reached for the phone on her desk, and called her apartment. She wanted to check on her daughter.  
  
Once being assured by the nanny that Kristina was fine and fast asleep, Alexis hung up the phone and dove back into her paperwork. "The sooner I get these done, the sooner I can go home." She said to herself while she read over a document.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Counselor?" a voice said, which caused Alexis to look up from her work.  
  
Alexis didn't even have to think about who it was; she knew that voice anywhere...Ric Lansing. A royal pain in the ass. He wasn't your typical DA. His life seemed to revolve against getting revenge on Sonny Corinthos, his half brother. He always seemed to be everywhere she was lately, always challenging her, annoying her....trying to get under her skin. Alexis never let him get the best of her. She was one woman that seemed to push back when pushed in his life.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of bothering me?" Alexis said taking off her reading glasses and setting them aside on her desk. She answered his question with a question as her response, which she hoped would not give him any pleasure.  
  
Ric invited himself into her office and closed the door behind him. "I figured that you would be here. Hard working Alexis Davis...all work no play. Doesn't it get boring?" he asked raising a brow as he approached her desk.  
  
"Go away Ric, I have no time for your games." Alexis snapped trying to get back to her work.  
  
Ric wasn't going to comply with her request. She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "You are going to have all the time in the world for my 'games' over drinks at the Cellar." Ric asked taking a seat in an empty chair that sat in her office.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot Ric....last time I had drinks with you, you took advantage of my drunken state...so in response to your invitation, No." she sighed as she got up. She went over to the door and opened it. "Now...**Out** you go." She said with a simple hand gesture.  
  
Ric just sat there and chuckled. "You are not getting rid of me that easily Alexis." He replied. "And you were the one who took advantage of me. If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me and seemed to rather enjoy it...."  
  
"Oh my god....you are so full of yourself." Alexis said cutting him off.  
  
Ric was getting some odd pleasure out of this. He loved it when he rattled Alexis' cage. The look in her eyes as they flickered with anger was something that you had to see to believe. Besides, he wasn't thinking about Sonny or Elizabeth when he was around Alexis...which was a breath of fresh air for him since those two seemed to own most of his thoughts. _Now its time for the feelings part_ he thought to himself as he tried to keep the grin that he wanted to show express itself on his face. "Come on Alexis...are you afraid that another evening out with me, will make you spill your feelings for me?"  
  
"Feelings?!" Alexis exclaimed. "I feel nothing for you!" her eyes narrowed as she shot him a dirty look. "Why can't you get that through that big egotistic heard of yours?" She couldn't believe the nerve of him, thinking that she had feelings for him. It proved his arrogance all right.  
  
"Okay, prove it.....its just drinks Alexis." Ric said not bothering to answer her question. He smirked challenging her. He knew that she wouldn't give up a good challenge, so he figured that he could eventually convince her to go. And while they had their drinks, he could possibly find some more things out about Alexis...like why she was the only woman that seemed to not be broken by Sonny Corinthos after her involvement with him. He had heard about what happened to Brenda, Carly....And Samantha McCall as well since she was slowly starting to become broken and controlled by Sonny like Brenda and Carly...according to Ric that was.  
  
"I have to go home to my daughter...and I have this paperwork to finish before I do that....and you are keeping me from doing that." Alexis said with a sigh as she paused from her rambling. "Okay, you annoyed me....now you can leave." She hoped Ric would finally be agreeable and leave her alone, but she most likely doubted that one.  
  
"Nope....that paperwork will be here tomorrow...and I bet Kristina is asleep by now...so come on." Ric pointed out as he stood up and joined her by the door.  
  
Alexis wasn't getting anywhere with him. Ric Lansing wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. She bit her lip trying to think of what to do. If she had drinks with Ric, he would leave her alone and she would prove him wrong. But she didn't know why he seemed to be pushing to spend time with her....it was almost like he had an agenda. Everything was about Sonny with Ric.... She had no connection to Sonny...except for Kristina. _Could he know about Kristina being Sonny's daughter?_ She thought to herself. _No, no...you are being silly Alexis; there is no way Ric could have found that out._ The only other person that knew her secret was Carly, and she most certainly wouldn't spill to Ric. Carly hated Ric...with good reason.  
  
"Fine, you win....I'll have a drink with you....happy?" Alexis said with a sigh. "And you are going to buy." She added.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy." Ric replied with a slight laugh in triumph.  
  
"And I said **a** drink...which only means 1." Alexis said as the two of them left her office together.

* * *

**__**

Lois Cerullo was reading over some paperwork for L&B trying to find a way to boost its profit without having to cut certain things out of the budget. She had been at this for a while now. Lois wanted to make this company a success again, like it used to be when she was back in control before. Her long fingernails tapped the paper as she got a train of thought going. If Jax did invest like he had planned on doing, she wouldn't have so many worries....but she hadn't heard from Jax in a while. _He is probably off with Courtney somewhere_ she thought to herself with a smile. She liked Courtney Matthews; Lois thought she was perfect for Jax. She was definitely the kind of girl that would shape him up so to say...get rid of his playboy features most of all.  
  
She glanced around the studio and than at her watch. "Oh my gawd...its 7:30 already?!" she exclaimed in her Brooklyn accent as she jumped up from the stool she was sitting on. She had been there a lot longer than she had intended on being. She closed her eyes since her vision was a bit blurry from reading small print on documents for so long. When she opened them, she found her vision to be back to normal.  
  
"That's it Lois...too much work for you for one day." She said to herself as she tossed the documents onto the table next to her.  
  
Lois wondered what her daughter Brooke Lynn, whom she called Brookie, was doing at the moment. The rebel teen was living at the Scorpio house with Mac and Felicia along with their daughters Georgie and Maxie. Lois knew her daughter was safe being that Mac was a man of the law so to say.  
  
Lois pulled her cell phone out of her purse and debated whether or not to ring Brooke Lynn's cell and finally decided against it. She didn't want to push her daughter further away by making unnecessary phone calls to her.  
  
Lois tossed her cell phone back into her purse and collected everything that she needed before heading out of the studio. She made sure she locked it behind her. As she walked out to her car, she decided that she didn't feel like turning in for the night after all. So she got in her car and drove to wherever she wind took her so to speak. She wound up at the docks for some strange reason.  
  
Lois remembered it to be a place of thought, so maybe that's why she subconsciously went there. She had a lot on her mind recently....her daughter's music carreer, her daughter not being able to stand her, Ned trying to reunite with her.....or at least thinking about that. She still remembered him dancing with her to their song and kissing her. She sure showed him.... hit him where it hurt. Lois didn't want to go down that road again, she fell in love with Eddie Maine and he was gone. Her and Ned were too different for each other and she didn't feel like going through what she went through with him again, she made up her mind to just be friends with Ned. And by darn she was going to stick to it.  
  
She must have been so lost in thought that she didn't hear someone come up behind her until she heard a voice say something. She jumped startled and spun around. "What in the hell are you doing...trying to scare me?!" she said her eyes narrowed at the man behind her. Lois instantly recognized him as Lorenzo Alcazar. Sage's uncle, the rich shady character that she had recently met.  
  
"Woah, woah...sorry." Lorenzo said in defense as he took a step back. "You seemed out of it, and I was just making sure you were ok." He said. "Which I can obviously tell that you are now."  
  
Lois sighed slightly. "Good for you, you win a medal for seeing if I'm okay...." She said sarcastically and then paused. "But I have to tell you, if you scare me like that again, you are the one that's not going to be okay." She added looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
Lorenzo didn't know if she was joking or if she was trying to threaten him. He chuckled in amusement. "Consider myself warned."  
  
"What's so funny?" Lois asked him wondering what in the heck he was chuckling at.  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all." Lorenzo replied hiding a grin. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So what are you doing here at the docks Lois?" he asked trying to start up a conversation with her.  
  
"That's none of your business Mr. Alcazar." Lois simply shot back. She didn't feel the need to explain why she was at the docks to Lorenzo Alcazar; he didn't have to know that...so she wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"Call me Lorenzo." He said. "And at least let me see you off to where you are going. Its getting dark out, and the docks aren't the safest place for a woman to be alone at." Lorenzo offered wondering if she would agree.  
  
"I don't think so, I'll take my chances with the scary dark." Lois said and started to walk off. She stopped and spun around. "Oh and Lorenzo, I still am interested in working with Sage. Stop by the studio tomorrow or sometime and we can talk about the details that I forgot to mention in our first meeting and about what I got planned for your niece."  
  
"How about we talk over the details now?....at a different location though. How does the Cellar sound?" Lorenzo wondered if Lois would accept his invitation. He was intrigued by her for some odd reason, and he wasn't thinking about Carly Corinthos at the moment....which was nearly impossible for him since he wanted to be with Carly more than anything. But Carly was with Sonny, married to the guy... and Lorenzo was finally starting to understand that he and Carly were over.  
  
Lois thought for a moment and debated whether of not to accept.

* * *

Courtney Matthews took out a picture of her and her now ex husband Jason Morgan from her desk drawer. Sighing softly, Courtney ran her finger over Jason's image in the picture. She remembered exactly when that picture was taken. She was so happy then...so naive. She actually thought she could handle his lifestyle when that very same lifestyle went against everything she believed in. Now things were over, for good. They did this dance for a while and whenever they got close again, something would always get in the way. Courtney knew it was fate interfering to save heartbreak for both of them. She was moving on, putting her time and effort into her foundation...and getting closer to Jax Jacks by each passing day.  
  
"Goodbye Jason, I'm finally free." She said as a small smile formed on her face. She was now out of the Mob life....Sam McCall was the next victim of that lifestyle. Courtney tossed the picture back into her desk drawer and closed it with a swift kick of her foot. She had just sat back down when she heard a knock at her door, she was glad for the interruption. "Come in.," she said wondering who it could be.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Jasper Jacks said as he stepped inside of her office.  
  
Courtney shook her head. "No, you are not interrupting anything." She said standing up from her desk. "What can I do for you?" she asked him.  
  
"Have dinner with me, you need the distraction...and if I'm not mistaken, our bet is still going on...and you know the terms of it, and I'm a very persistent guy." Jax said rambling on and on with slight grin.  
  
The bet...it was the most unusual thing Courtney had ever participated in. The terms would be that if she could resist Jax's charm and not go to bed with him for three months, that he would double his contribution to her foundation. That bet was also the thing that seemed to put a damper on things between her and Jax. She didn't know if he was still thinking about only winning the bet, or developing feelings for her. Jax was way too difficult of a subject to think about, so she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She would have all her answers once the bet was over.  
  
She thought about his invitation for a moment. She did think a good night out would be good for her, plus she would be spending time with Jax. He had a way of making her smile and laugh more than she had ever when she was Jason. She felt like she could breathe with Jax, and not be worried about him being shot or something if he was ever late for dinner or some other occasion.  
  
She nodded. "Well okay you are in luck because I haven't eaten yet, dinner sounds good."  
  
Jax smiled in triumph. He remembered when Courtney would have shot down his invitation in a second, or at least tried to find a way out of spending some time with him....that was in the early days of the bet. "I thought we would try a new place for dinner...it just opened up, and I want to see how the food is there."  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me. Hopefully the food is halfway decent, because I'm starving." Courtney said with a smile.  
  
Jax chuckled. "Well we will find out once we get there." He paused and stuck out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. It was a simple gesture, but Jax always liked being close to Courtney. If it was kissing, hugging, or simply linking arms or holding onto her hand.  
  
Courtney took her hand and then jerked it away as she remembered something. That confused Jax and he gave her a curious look waiting for some sort of explanation.  
  
"I'm not dressed for dinner....I don't want to wear a business suit there. Do you mind if we stopped over at my loft so I could change?" she asked him.  
  
Jax didn't mind one bit. "Nope, I don't mind at all." He replied. "Besides I can't wait to see what you wear....but I have one request." He said.  
  
"And what's that Jax?" Courtney asked biting her lip as she wondered what his request was.  
  
"Wear something red." Jax simply replied with a smirk, which was followed by a playful hit to his chest by Courtney.  
  
"I'll think about it...okay?" Courtney said as she linked her arm with Jax's. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, lets go."

* * *

**__**

Jason Morgan walked into his Penthouse and looked around. He wondered where his new "roommate" was. He knew that he was doing the right thing about claiming Sam's baby as his. He could bear to watch little Michael's heart break if his family got torn apart again. "Sam?" he called out as he scanned the area looking for any sign of the petite brunette.  
  
Sam walked down the stairs slowly making sure to be careful as she did so. She didn't want to take another spill down a flight of stairs. She was lucky she didn't loose her baby when she fell down the stairs at the convent. "I'm right here Jason." She said once she had reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I got you some food." Jason said holding up the grocery bags he got from the store. "And before you tell me that you aren't hungry, you are going to eat." Jason set the bags down on the table.  
  
Sighing softly, Sam went over to the bags and looked in them. Milk, yogurt, bread, tuna, some packaged meat, Goldfish crackers....among other things. She pulled out the Goldfish crackers and opened them. "Thanks." She said going over to the sofa and sitting down. "Are you sure this is going to work out?" she asked as she took a handful of crackers. Sam wasn't feeling that well so she hadn't really eaten that much during the day.  
  
Jason shrugged. "I don't know Sam, but I know I did the right thing by switching those tests. I can be a father to this baby and Sonny can't....this is how it has to be."  
  
"Cracker?" Sam asked passing the box of Goldfish Crackers to Jason.  
  
Jason stuck his hand in the box and took a handful of crackers and popped some in his mouth.  
  
"I hope Sonny really appreciates the sacrifice you made for his family." Sam said looking over at Jason.  
  
Jason turned his attention to Sam setting the box down on the table. "He does, he can be a father to Michael and Morgan all the while knowing the baby he fathered with you is well taken care of."  
  
"What about your life Jason?" Sam asked. "And what about Courtney?"  
  
"Sam....we already had this discussion....Courtney and I are divorced now. We aren't going to get back together....she couldn't handle my life when we were together and my lifestyle isn't going to change so we are over." Jason replied.  
  
"I really messed up your life, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to the plan." Sam said thinking about how much lying about being the father of her child impacted Jason's life.  
  
Carly was furious at him when he told her but she seemed to be getting over it, Courtney very sad to think that he former husband had cheated on her. Monica and Alan didn't approve of Jason's "one night stand child" with Sam and the same went for most of the Quartermaines too. Emily wasn't as upset as everyone else was and offered to help out with the baby....and Sonny knew the plan so Sam knew Jason's friendship with Sonny was still strong.  
  
"No, you did the right thing." Jason said. He didn't want Sam to have second thoughts. The plan was already in motion; there was no going back now. Jason knew this was the way would work for the best. He was actually a bit excited about being a father again. That was one of the two things he knew he was good at...the other was his job.  
  
"This seems so surreal." Sam said resting against the back of the sofa. "I never planned on any of this happening....I never planned on getting pregnant in the first place." She sighed.  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Jason asked out of the blue. That caused Sam to instantly sit back up in a regular sitting position.  
  
Sam shrugged. "No...but I haven't been feeling very well today, blame it on being pregnant. You know how us pregnant women work, we feel horrible a lot through the whole pregnancy. I think that Men should carry the children....then they could know how it feels." She said with a smile.  
  
Jason actually cracked a smile at her comment about men having the children. "I haven't ate dinner yet either, so I was thinking about just ordering a pizza for the both of us." He suggests.  
  
"Sure, that's fine with me." Sam said as she watched Jason get up off of the sofa.  
  
"Jason...." Sam said her voice dropping its tone a bit.  
  
Jason stopped and turned around to face her. "What?" he asked a little bit curious to what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Thanks for everything you have done for me so far, and plan on doing for me in the future." Sam said smiling slightly. Her eyes seemed to light up a little bit. She never had someone sacrifice so much for her before in her life, and knew Jason was a one of a kind guy...and she wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement with anyone else but him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are welcome...heck they are encouraged lol. I love reading reviews, and I like it when people give suggestions. That may come in handy if I get stuck with a case of writer's block sometime during the coarse of this fic. I hope I stayed in character for the 8 characters that are in here so far.  
  
Also, the more reviews I get...the faster it encourages me to write lol ;)**  
  
**Oh, one more thing....please don't leave flames because you don't like a certain couple. You could just skip over their parts if you don't want to read them. But feel free to leave flames if you don't like something else about my fic so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Things Change  
  
**Author's Note: Hey everyone….I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy lol. I've decided to take out Lorenzo and Lois in this fic…so I wrote them out so I wouldn't just drop them into thin air (lol) and they will no longer be in here. Sorry to the LoLo (Lois/Lorenzo) fans…but they don't have the sparks that I thought that they would have. So this fic is just going to have Rexis, Casper and JaSam in it from now on.**  
  
**Thanks for all of the feedback on Chapter 1 :D**

* * *

Ric and Alexis walked inside the Cellar together. Alexis scanned the area making sure nobody that she knew was there. Someone like Jax, who Alexis knew would flip out if he saw her having drinks with Ric Lansing. Or Lucky or Nikolas…who also weren't fans of DA Lansing. Alexis was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't recognize a single person what was in the Cellar. That was until Lorenzo Alcazar and Lois Cerullo walked in. Alexis didn't know what they were doing together, they didn't seem like each other's type. Seeing Lorenzo, still gave her the chills. He looked so much like his brother Luis....she closed her eyes for a moment deciding not to think about Lorenzo or Luis for that matter

She followed Ric over to the bar and took a seat next to him.  
  
"I'm here for my one drink…then you are taking me home and there won't be a repeat of you taking advantage of me…got it?" Alexis said as she glanced over at Ric.  
  
"Yeah, yeah….I know." Ric said rolling his eyes. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered…Alexis wasn't the most fun person to be around because she was always aiming insults at him or being 'moody'…except when she was drunk or panicking, but then his agenda for Sonny reminded him why he was doing this. "And let me set the record straight…you kissed me." He added.  
  
Alexis sighed in defeat, not able to deny that little tidbit. She had that memory implanted in her mind now….she doubted that it would go away anytime soon. "I'm ready for my one drink now…so I can go home." She said.

Alexis took a quick glance at the table where Lorenzo and Lois were seated. They were deep in light conversation...she knew that because they were smiling and laughing. They seemed to be having a good time and enjoying each other's company. Alexis figured that she and the rest of PC would see a lot more of those two together.

That old saying was right in Lois and Lorenzo's case....Opposites attract  
  
Ric called over the bar tender and ordered them each a drink. Alexis had never heard of the name of the drink that Ric ordered them both. He handed Alexis her drink and took a sip of his. Ric noticed that Alexis examined the dink that he handed her. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked raising a brow. "You don't honestly think I did something to you drink do you?"  
  
Alexis sighed. "No, of course not. I'm just trying to see what exactly you ordered me." She took a small sip of the drink and felt ready to spit it out. Whatever Ric ordered for her, tasted horrible. It was strong and had a very unpleasant aftertaste. "Blech, what in the world is this?!" she exclaimed as she set her glass down on the bar and pushed it away.  
  
Ric chuckled. "I take it that you don't like your drink." He said before taking one long sip of his drink.  
  
"You think?" Alexis replied sarcastically. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Elizabeth Webber walk into the cellar with her nephew Nikolas Cassadine. She watched as the pair got a table and picked up their menus happily chatting away. Alexis turned back around hoping that Ric didn't notice the pair. She knew that Ric still felt something towards his ex wife.  
  
Ric noticed that Alexis was turned around for a little bit and wondered what she was looking at. He sighed. "Let me guess…the high and mighty Sonny Corinthos walked in." he said.  
  
"No, that's not it…but-." Before Alexis could say another word, Ric had turned around and noticed the pair.  
  
"Elizabeth and Nikolas?" Ric asked his mouth going dry. He was shocked and jumped to the conclusion that they were together. He knew that he and Elizabeth could never be together again, but he couldn't help but feel hurt that she was m0ving on with someone else.  
  
"They are probably here as friends." Alexis said with a confident nod. She didn't remember Nikolas mentioning anything about being involved with Elizabeth romantically. So she was sure they were just there as friends.  
  
"I don't know about that…you said that Nikolas remembers everything right?" Ric said with a nod already knowing the answer to that.  
  
"Right…but-" Alexis started but was instantly cut off.  
  
"Then why isn't he back with Emily?" Ric asked as he finally turned back around. He didn't want Nikolas and Elizabeth to know that he was there. It would only make things more awkward.  
  
"They just couldn't work past everything…like Emily not telling Nikolas that she knew who he was and hid it from him for a while." Alexis says with a slight sigh as she turned around as well. "Sometimes love isn't enough…I know that from personal experience, and you do too." She glanced over at him hoping that she wouldn't have to go into any more detail. Ric was smart; he would figure she was talking about him and Elizabeth.  
  
"I did some pretty horrible things to Elizabeth, I lost my mind for a while…I still can't believe what I did." Ric drowns his drink and orders another. "That is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life." He fell silent for a little bit and drank two more drinks and Alexis noticed that he seemed lost in thought once he did that. Ric had done some bad things…to Carly and Elizabeth, but she didn't hold it against him since she did some things that she regretted too.  
  
"I'm no girl scout….I've done some horrible things in my life too. I killed Luis Alcazar in self defense…faked a disease to save myself…dressed up as 'Dobson' the butler…allowed Ned to get charged with rape…" Alexis paused for a moment. "That one was Stefan's doing." She still couldn't believe how her relationship with Stefan ended. He was a good man, until the end. Alexis did miss him; he was like her rock…always on her side. Now he was gone and she felt more alone than ever in her battles. "It's a Cassadine disease you could call it, sometimes we loose our minds and do crazy things. After everything that happened with Stefan, I miss him still…" she paused. "So yeah, I was screwed up for a while….but aren't we all at times in our lives?" She hoped that sharing these things would help. Alexis didn't know why she was doing this, but she was.  
  
Ric actually felt a bit better, he had another drink in his hand and set it down without taking a sip of it. It helped him to hear about Alexis' past actions that she regretted. He realized that besides having messed up childhoods, both he and Alexis had more than one skeleton in their closets. "We just had a conversation without long word insults in it didn't we?" he asked with a slight grin, his speech slurring.  
  
Alexis nodded. "I guess we did. Who would have thought?" she replied with a smile.  
  
"I think I'm done drinking tonight." Ric announced. He glanced over and saw that Alexis' drink was untouched…except for when she first took a sip of it. Ric figured he should have ordered her something different.  
  
"Me too. I'm really not cracked on whatever this is." Alexis said pushing the drink further away from her. "Apparently we are going to spend some more time together." She said as she stood back up on her feet.  
  
"We are?" Ric asked curiously, his speech still slurred. He stood up and nearly fell over once he was on his feet. Ric gripped the bar with his hand to prevent himself from falling.  
  
"I can't have you driving when you can't even stand properly." Alexis stated. "Besides, I don't think a drunk DA behind the wheel is very good for your professional image." She smiled slightly. "So I will drive you home…." She paused and laughed slightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ric asked wondering what in the heck was so humorous.  
  
"Just the fact that the roles are reversed this time around. I was the drunk one the first time we had drinks together after work and you had to drive me home…and now you are the drunk one and I'm going to drive you home." Alexis said. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Ric took one last glance at Elizabeth and Nikolas and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." He said. "Do me a favor, make sure I don't loose my balance or anything on the way out."  
  
"Consider it done." Alexis said as she let Ric walk ahead of her. She followed closely behind keeping true to her favor. When she walked fast Nikolas and Elizabeth's table, she noticed the pair look up. She just looked away and followed Ric out of the Cellar.  
  
Nikolas and Elizabeth had a pleasant evening; both had sipped on drinks and munched on appetizers while they caught up. It had been a while since they had gone out together, so both thought that tonight was a good night for two friends to go out and enjoy each other's company. Their conversation halted when Nikolas noticed his aunt Alexis leaving the Cellar with Ric. "Ric and Alexis?" Nikolas asked in disbelief once he had finally noticed them as they were on their way out. "I can't believe Alexis would get mixed up with your ex husband Elizabeth." He said.  
  
Elizabeth just shrugged. "I think they are just friends, but if something does somehow develop…I hope Alexis realizes what she is getting herself into by getting involved with Ric….and that means his Sonny obsession comes along with him." She said.  
  
Courtney looked at herself in the mirror as she put in her earrings. She had plenty of time to get ready when she got home from the office with Jax, and took her time getting ready. She wore her hair back and was dressed in a long red dress. She didn't even think about Jax's comment about a red dress until after she had put the dress on. Courtney's mind raced to what exactly Jax had up his sleeve for tonight as she started to apply her makeup.  
  
Once she was done putting on her makeup in the bathroom, Courtney went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of red high heel shoes to go with it as well as a little red purse. She went and got her normal purse and dumped everything out of it. She transferred the things from the purse she normally used to the red one for the evening. Courtney picked up her new purse for the evening and went back into the living room of her loft where she left Jax sitting on the sofa. Now he was nowhere in sight. _Where is he?_ she thought to herself. _He better have not ditched me_ was the next thought to pop into her head. Courtney sighed and decided to sit down and wait.  
  
She had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door to see Jax dressed in the same suit that he was in before…. holding a single rose in his hand. Courtney had to admit; he looked very handsome standing there with the rose.  
  
Jax looked Courtney up and down admiring how beautiful she looked. "You look amazing." He said with a grin as he extended the rose to her. "This is for you." He said.  
  
Courtney took the rose from him and smelled the beautiful scent of it. "Thank you, come in while I put this in some water." She said and walked over to her kitchen to get a vase. "Where did you run off to while I was getting ready? I thought you stood me up or something." She said while she put the rose in a vase filled with water  
  
Jax stepped inside and looked around. The loft looked very cozy…very Courtney. "I decided to go out and get you a rose. It wouldn't be a proper date without at least a flower…besides, I wanted to do the whole answer the door thing." He said with a grin.  
  
Courtney put the rose in a small vase and returned to Jax. "I'm ready to go. Are you going to tell me where you are taking me for dinner?" she asked as the pair walked over to her door.  
  
"If I did that, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Jax simply said as they left Courtney's loft.  
  
Jax and Courtney walked down to Jax's car, which was parked outside of Courtney's loft. Courtney could have bet a million dollars that he would have rented out a limo to score points with her, but to her surprise he didn't.  
  
"I would have figured that you would have rented out some big limo or something to impress me." Courtney said as Jax opened the car door for her.  
  
"Nah, you don't seem like the limo type." Jax replied and then closed the door once Courtney was in. He went around to the driver's side and got in. He started up the car and Courtney watched as he pulled out onto the open road.  
  
The car seemed to glide across the road for a while, but then they hit a huge bump, which caused Courtney to become alert once again. "Did we run over something?" she asked Jax turning her head and looking backwards over her shoulder to try and see what they ran over.  
  
Jax had no idea what happened. "I think it was a bump in the road or something." He said. "I wouldn't worry about it." He turned his attention back to the road.  
  
Courtney turned back around and didn't think about it again for a few minutes…except when a light came on in Jax's car saying that there was very low tire pressure in one of his back tires. "Jax, I think you have a flat tire." She said pointing at the lit up sign in the car.  
  
Jax glanced over at what she was looking at. She was right... they had a flat. "Damn." He cursed. Jax guided the car off the road and put it into park. He shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm going to have to change this…somehow." He said. Jax didn't have very good luck with changing tires, he only had done it a few times in his life and he hadn't changed a tire with this car yet.  
  
"Somehow?" Courtney asked raising a brow. "Tell me you know how to change a tire Jax?" she said with a slight laugh.  
  
"For your information, I do….just not with this car yet. But don't you worry, I'm a fast learner." Jax replied with a confident nod. He always tried to sound confident…even when it wasn't in the least bit.  
  
"You are so cocky." Courtney said with a smile shaking her head.  
  
"Do you mind handing me out the instruction manual from the glove box?" Jax asked deciding that he might as well get to this. He didn't want to miss their dinner reservations.  
  
Courtney opened up the glove box and got out the instruction manual. "Here you go." She said handing the manual to Jax. Once she did that, she unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
"You are going to watch?" Jax asked as he opened the door. He hoped that she wasn't, but he already knew that she was going to.  
  
"I can't miss this…rich Australian changes tire." Courtney said laughing as she opened the door on the passenger's side.  
  
Jax got out and hit the trunk button on his car keypad and the trunk instantly opened. That is where he kept a jack at. The tire was in some hidden compartment underneath the car. Jax was always prepared, that was something his father taught him.  
  
Courtney got out and closed the door behind her. She went to the back of the car and after a second Jax joined her.  
  
He took the jack out and closed the trunk. Jax immediately started going through the instruction manual that Courtney had gotten out of the glove box for him. He stopped when he got to the page where it told him how to get the tire out.  
  
Courtney watched him try and get the spare tire out of the compartment for a while in amusement. She was enjoying this far more than going to some fancy restaurant for dinner. She went over to Jax and looked over his shoulder at his watch while he worked and noticed that they were late for their reservation already.  
  
"Okay, its out….finally." Jax said sighing in relief. In the process, he had gotten dirt over his suit from bending down on the ground trying to get the tire out of where it was.  
  
"This should be a piece of cake now." Jax said with a grin.  
  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself Jax." Courtney said with a smile.  
  
Jax positioned the jack underneath the car and felt something wet hit his skin. "Please don't tell me that is rain." He said hoping he was just imaging it.  
  
Courtney stuck her hand out and felt the rain hit it. "Yep, that's rain." She said. "You better hurry unless you want to get all wet." She didn't really feel like getting wet and debated to go back inside the car or not. She finally decided against it, knowing that she would rather watch the rest of Jax's tire change.  
  
"Why don't you go inside the car so you don't get wet." Jax said just as the rain started pouring all of a sudden. In a matter of a minute, both Jax and Courtney were soaking wet.  
  
"Why don't you call someone for help?" Courtney asked over the pouring rain. Her dress was drenched as well as her hair. Jax was drenched from head to toe as well.  
  
"No, I almost got it." Jax said determined to get this done himself as he gave the jack one last turn. "Hand me the tire." He said.  
  
Courtney rolled the tire over to Jax. He picked it up and positioned it onto the car. Jax made sure to fasten the bolts on tightly so the tire wouldn't come off the second they started driving again.  
  
When the tire was finally changed properly, Jax picked up the flat one and tossed it into the trunk. He quickly tossed the jack in there as well. "There, told you I could get it." He said with a nod.  
  
"Save your bragging for when we get back to the car." Courtney said rolling her eyes.  
  
Jax and Courtney raced back for the car and got in. They looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"You look like a wet dog." Courtney said while laughing.  
  
"Why thank you." Jax said with a laugh. "I'm not the only one who is all wet." He pointed out with a grin.  
  
Courtney brushed a fallen piece of wet hair out of her face. "True. I haven't seen it pour that fast in a long time," she said.  
  
"I know, just our luck. First a flat, then a downpour." Jax said as he started up the car. The car clock lit up once the engine had turned on and Jax noticed they had missed their reservation. "Well….there goes dinner." He said with a sigh.  
  
Courtney smiled slightly. "That's fine, lets just go someplace and get something to eat….and get out of these wet clothes."  
  
Jax couldn't agree more. Dry clothes and food sounded perfect about now. "We can go back to my Penthouse or your loft." He said as he pulled into a driveway and turned the car around in the other direction. "Its entirely up to you."  
  
"We can go to my loft, its closer." Courtney said. "Besides, I got plenty of food to cook a meal and you can borrow a pair of Jason's old clothes that somehow got left there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Jax said with a nod. "Your loft it is then." He said as he flipped on the radio to listen to on the way back to Courtney's loft.  
  
Jason and Sam sat down at the kitchen table in his Penthouse for a very late dinner. Sam had not been feeling well most of the evening and it was now safe to try and eat something since she didn't feel so sick anymore. Jason had ordered a pizza from the local Pizza place and got it delivered to his Penthouse to save himself a trip from going to get it. Surprisingly, Jason and Sam liked about the same toppings on their pizza so it wasn't that hard to find a compromise on the toppings.  
  
Sam took a bite of her pizza, which really hit the spot. "Mmm…This is exactly what I needed." She said in delight once she had chewed and swallowed.  
  
Jason took a bite of his pizza and nodded in agreement. "This beats having to cook you something or having to go out for dinner." He said as he took a glance out the window. The rain was coming down like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sam took another bite of her pizza when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She chose to ignore it and act like nothing happened. Jason hadn't noticed it so Sam didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She stood up and instantly felt lightheaded. "I'm going to go and use the restroom." She said to Jason hoping to excuse herself without him thinking anything of it.  
  
Jason looked up and immediately noticed how pale she looked. "Sam, you don't look so well." He commented. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital." He didn't like how white she looked in the face; he was starting to get worried.  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, its not necessary….really." she said forcing a fake smile. Another sharp pain in her stomach told her otherwise. She went to make her way to the bathroom when everything went pitch black. Her limp body hit the floor and Jason rushed over to her.  
  
"Sam?…Sam?!" Jason called out hoping to get a response. "Admit." He said knowing this wasn't good. He scooped her up in his arms and rushed across the hall over to his boss Sonny Corinthos' Penthouse. "Sonny! Open up!" he called out.  
  
The door flew open a second later and Sonny Corinthos noticed Jason holding the unconscious Sam in his arms. He had just gotten back from Kelly's with Carly and Michael 15 minutes earlier. "Call an ambulance." Jason said stepping inside with Sam. He gently placed her onto the sofa.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sonny asked rushing over to the phone and dialing 911.  
  
Hearing all of the commotion, Carly walked down the stairs. She noticed Sam on the sofa and Sonny and Jason near the phone. "What is going on…and what is she doing here?" she asked.  
  
"She collapsed, something could be wrong with the baby." Jason said to Carly along with Sonny. Carly was instantly silenced. She didn't want anything to happen to the child since this was Jason's child.  
  
Fear was evident on Sonny's face. This was his baby inside of Sam. He couldn't loose another child like this. The 911 operator finally picked up. Jason could hear Sonny talking to the operator but he wasn't paying that much attention to what he was saying. He was too focused on Sam. He didn't know what had happened. Sure she had been sick for a while this evening, but he didn't think anything of it. Now he wished he had.  
  
Sonny hung up the phone. "An ambulance is on its way." He announced.  
  
Carly rushed into the kitchen and got a cool cloth for Sam. She was going to put aside her differences with Sam right now....this was about the baby. She knew the pain of loosing a child from her experience as well as Courtney's. It wasn't the baby's fault he or she got Sam as a mother. Carly placed the cloth on Sam's head hoping that would help.  
  
Jason didn't take his eyes off of Sam. He hoped she and the baby would be all right.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are welcome…heck they are encouraged lol. I love reading reviews, and I like it when people give suggestions. That may come in handy if I get stuck with a case of writer's block sometime during the coarse of this fic. I know that the JaSam part was a bit short; there will be more of them in the next chapter.  
  
Also, the more reviews I get…the faster it encourages me to write lol ;)  
  
Oh, one more thing….please don't leave flames because you don't like a certain couple. You could just skip over their parts if you don't want to read them. But feel free to leave flames if you don't like something else about my fic so far.**


End file.
